


Daughter of Heroes

by VoiceOfDoomCalling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDoomCalling/pseuds/VoiceOfDoomCalling
Summary: Nobody remembers the girl raised by two heroes—by two good men, that loved and raised her as their own. Sombra made sure of that, instead she made it so that if anybody went looking for that girl, they’d find one who used to work with Los Muertos and had never known family. *on possibly  permanent hiatus*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I update a little faster on my tumblr http://voiceofdoomcalling.tumblr.com/

Nobody remembers the girl raised by two heroes—by two good men, that loved and raised her as their own. Sombra made sure of that, instead she made it so that if anybody went looking for that girl, they’d find one who used to work with Los Muertos and had never known family. 

That is until she finds out that one of her fathers, the one she called “papá”, the one who used to hand stitch her costumes for Trick-or-Treating and a dress for Día de Muertos every year, that tried and failed to cook, that taught her most of the card games she knew, that couldn’t ever just laugh, but that had to throw his head back, cackling—“You’re papá doesn’t laugh, sweetie, he cackles.” Her other dad always teased warmly—is very much alive, and not at all dead.

He’s a mercenary, a terrorist that goes by Reaper, and he’s next to impossible to track.

Sombra can only ever track him when he works with Talon, eventually she’s forced to admit that only by working with him, by working with Talon will she be able to talk with him. It works, and she gets to work by his side, but she never gets the opportunity to really talk though, she’s forced to be subtle; Widowmaker is always there with them on missions, and she can’t let Talon know who she is to Reaper. It’s obvious they want him to be permanent cog in their machine and as it stands, he’s not. Revealing who she really is will give them the chance to turn her into a weakness to exploit, and she’ll be damned before that happens. Especially when she’s pretty damn sure that they’re part—if not entirely—the reason, she’s been…

Isolated, with no one to count on, always jumping at shadows, always running, and never ever safe—

…fighting alone.

She does some missions with him and Widowmaker, making a few inside jokes during them, that only her padre could understand, but it doesn’t work. She mentions her “folks” at times, mentions how Reaper sometimes acts like her Padre.

Once, when they’re sitting on air ship on their way to kill the most powerful woman in Russia, Widowmaker laughs wickedly when she mentions how her papá and Reaper both share a love for dramatics, and asks, “And do I ever remind you of your mother, cher?”

And Sombra at that point is desperate, so she says a little more than she should. “No,” she laughs, “I had only fathers, and the other one was nothing like you.”  
“No? What was your other father like?” Widowmaker coaxed, and Sombra knows Widowmaker is fishing for information to use against her, hoping she’ll slip somehow. Sombra also knows talking about one father could very well bring back at least one to her.

“My other father was…quiet, he came off as either shy or cold when you first met him, but once he warmed up to you he was the nicest man—”

This was the moment of truth, if this didn’t get her padre to recognize her, nothing would; she’d have to find some way other than Talon missions for them to meet, which was easier said than done.

“My papá, he actually called him, “Mi sol” when they were alive.”

Widowmaker smiles wickedly and she opens her mouth to probably ask something else, when Reaper interrupts viciously, “Enough chatter.”

The sniper and hacker both turn to look at him, and he snarls, “We’re about to land.”

Widowmaker's smiles widens as she turns to Sombra. “Are you ready to break into the most advanced security system on the planet, cher?”

"Si, I was born ready." 

The mission goes all according to plan, at least for Sombra; she gets a powerful friend out of it. However, it does nothing to negate the horrible fear that she will be forever utterly alone, and the thought she’s never going to get her padre back.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sombra’s at one of her many safe house—or rather penthouse—one that she procured through blackmailing one of the incredibly corrupt rich politicians she has in her pocket, she’s more relieved than she ought to be when a familiar shot gun is shoved under her chin. 

“Noche.” She greets. 

The shotgun is twisted harder into her skin and she winces, she really shouldn’t be so much more relieved than terrified.

“What did you think talking about my dead husband was going to achieve exactly, bruja? Reaper snarls. “What did you think spitting in my face—reminding me of everything I lost was going to get you, but an early grave?”

“Nothing, but my papá back.” 

A hand wraps around her throat and she’s slammed into a wall hard, with a shotgun now pressed against her forehead. 

“¡Cállate!” He snarls loudly. “You are not my—”

“You used to sew beautiful dresses for me.” Sombra interrupts quickly. “So many of them, that dad would insist that I was going to be spoiled beyond saving, but he never tried to stop you. If anything, he encouraged you, he left sketchbooks out in the open where you would see them, filled with dress designs.” 

The hand around her throat loosens and Sombra presses on.

“You used to call me “lindita” and dad, “Mi sol” or “cariño”. He called you “darling” sometimes.”   
The shot gun is pulled away, and Sombra’s vision begins to blur a bit, she presses on though, even though it hurts to remember. 

“All three of us, we had code phrases and words. Dozens of them, for about any situation you could imagine. For when dad or I were having one of our bad days, or for when you needed to be left alone. Not because you didn’t like us or anything, but because you just needed to be left alone to “recharge your people skills” as dad used to say.”  
The hand falls away from her throat and her papá stumbles back to just stares at her. 

“Adriana?” He whispers brokenly. 

She smiles with tears in her eyes and nods.

Before she knows it, she’s being swept into a tight hug, and for the first time in what feels like forever, she allows herself to cry.


End file.
